La chica de tus sueños
by kai mousy
Summary: "...mi cabello no es rubio como a usted le gustan, ni mis ojos son compatibles con el color del cielo terrestre; sé muy bien que no soy lo que ustedes los humanos llaman la chica de sus sueños…" Fic basado en la canción Girl in Your Dreams de M2M. girl!S


Título: La chica de tus sueños

Fandom: Star Trek XI

Autora: KaiMousy

Pareja: Kirk/chica!Spock

No. de palabras: 3, 618

Clasificación: T

Advertencias: Genderswap, Spock siendo chica desde siempre (T'Pock). ¿Algo cursi?

Resumen: _"...mi cabello no es rubio como a usted le gustan, ni mis ojos son compatibles con el color del cielo terrestre; sé muy bien que no soy lo que ustedes los humanos llaman la chica de sus sueños…"_ Fic basado en la canción Girl in Your Dreams de M2M.

Caminaba por la calle con aire despreocupado. Su largo cabello negro caía sobre sus hombros con gracia y sólo se movía ligeramente con la suave brisa matutina o con cada paso que daba. Su uniforme negro, a pesar de no ser el uniforme estándar femenino, enmarcaba discretamente su esbelta y alta figura.

Generalmente tomaba un transbordador para ir a la Academia, pero esa mañana era cálida y despejada, por lo que estimó atractivo y apropiado ahorrar un poco de energía aprovechando un buen paseo por el campus.

No llevaba prisa, después de todo había salido temprano de casa, así que se tomó su tiempo por primera vez desde que había llegado ahí hacía cuatro años, tres de los cuales ocupó para graduarse con honores de la Academia. Y ahora era instructora en la misma, dispuesta a preparar a más mentes jóvenes para el servicio de la Flota Estelar.

Cuando le dio la espalda a la Academia de Ciencias de Vulcano y entró a la Academia de la Flota Estelar, sólo esperaba poder encontrar un lugar donde poder desarrollarse sin el constante menosprecio por su mitad humana, nunca imaginó que llegaría a ser lo suficientemente agradable como para quedarse en la Tierra de por vida y menos aún encontrar un trabajo en tan poco tiempo donde podía ser ella y usar al máximo sus capacidades tanto humanas como vulcanas.

Sumergida en sus pensamientos, cruzó el patio principal sin prestar mucha atención a sus alrededores. Había estudiantes yendo y viniendo en todas direcciones. Entonces, de repente, se quedó inmóvil, su respiración atrapada en su garganta y su corazón latiendo con fuerza a su costado. Apenas a unos metros más allá de ella un joven cadete de cabellos dorados y tez clara estaba junto con otro cadete, de mayor edad incluso que ella misma, pero en el cual no podía concentrarse pues sus ojos estaban fijos en la brillante sonrisa blanca del rubio y en sus ojos. Nunca había visto ojos como esos, de un azul claro como el cielo, resplandecientes con una chispa de vida que la hizo temblar bajo su piel.

Permaneció varios segundos así, como si en el mundo no existiera nadie más que ella y esos hermosos ojos que la atraían como la gravedad de la Tierra misma. Sin embargo, el timbre de las clases la arrancó de ese dulce hechizo en el que había caído, y se apresuró a su propia oficina al tiempo que ponía en práctica las enseñanzas de Surak para calmar la repentina aceleración de su corazón.

Una vez en la privacidad de su oficina y con la puerta cerrada con seguro, sus manos se estrujaron contra su costado, a la altura de su incesante corazón, y suspiró con fuerza, obligando la calma en su cuerpo, mientras pensaba en lo mucho que deseaba, de forma ilógica, que esos ojos sólo la vieran a ella, y que esos brazos sólo la sostuvieran a ella...

Era un deseo ilógico e inapropiado pues ella era una profesora de la Academia y él, un cadete. Estaba prohibido por el reglamento de la Flota, aunque también sabía muy bien que ésa era la mayor de las hipocresías en la Academia, ya que muchos de sus compañeros instructores mantenían ese tipo de relaciones bajo perfil. Y ella también podía hacerlo, después de todo, contaba con una amistad muy íntima con una cadete, así que ya estaba un paso adelante.

-*-*-*-

Por supuesto, nunca imaginó que no tendría que esperar mucho para poder hablar con él. Dos semanas, tres días, quince horas y cuarenta y dos minutos después, lo volvió a ver. Otra vez estaba con el otro cadete que ahora reconocía como Leonard McCoy y al que le daba clases de Xenobiología. Y de nueva cuenta sintió su pulso acelerarse cuando los alcanzó a ver por el rabillo del ojo una mañana en una cafetería cercana al campus de la Academia. Aparentemente estaban hablando de ella por el modo en que el rubio la miraba y ladeaba la cabeza hacia ella. La simple idea de ser el objeto de sus pensamientos, aunque fuese por sólo unos minutos, le hizo tomar un respiro para calmar las reacciones biológicas de su cuerpo.

Sí era cierto que había tenido tiempo para hacerse a la idea de hablar con él y de investigarlo un poco con ayuda de Nyota, quien le dijo que era todo un mujeriego y que no podía mantener su "pito" en sus pantalones mientras hablaba con cualquier cosa con falda y piernas largas. A pesar de ello, aún con esa fama, lo único que ella quería era que el cadete James T. Kirk, hijo del difunto héroe George Kirk, la viera y la notara sólo a ella.

Y, como si su sólo deseo fuese suficiente, sucedió lo que más quería en ese momento. El cadete de sus pensamientos trotó hasta donde estaba ella sentada en un rincón al fondo de la cafetería. Fingió no verlo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té caliente, pero sabía que tenía esa sonrisa radiante pegada en su rostro, como si nadie la pudiese desaparecer por nada del mundo. Una tentación ilógica y humana de hacerlo se plantó en su mente.

– ¡Hola! ¿Le molesta si me siento? – preguntó tomando la silla frente a ella esperando su repuesta.  
>– La molestia es una emoción – contestó sin encontrar su mirada mientras colocaba su taza de regreso sobre el platito. – Sin embargo, no me encuentro adversa en asistirlo en cualquier forma en que me sea posible, ¿cadete...?<br>– Kirk. James T. Kirk, profesora- contestó sentándose frente a ella y haciendo el saludo vulcano desde ahí.  
>– Saludos cadete Kirk, yo soy la profesora T'Pock.<br>– Sí, lo sé. Mi amigo allá es alumno de usted.

Ambos miraron en dirección al doctor al mismo tiempo, a lo que este reaccionó con un pequeño brinco nervioso antes de hacer un ademán apenado a la profesora y salir huyendo de ahí. T'Pock le dio crédito a McCoy por no haber maldecido en voz alta como solía hacerlo.

-Muy bien, cadete. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

Y esa fue la pregunta que iniciaría toda la espiral de emociones y problemas que era el cadete James T. Kirk. Los tres años que siguieron a ese encuentro fueron como una montaña rusa de encuentros sorpresivos, por parte del rubio, y miradas disimuladas, por parte de la vulcana.

A pesar de ello, ella sabía bien que esa no era una relación como tal, y lo que confirmaba eso, era el hecho de que seguía escuchando rumores sobre los amoríos del cadete James T. Kirk. Lo que, sin embargo, consideraba una pena, era que en realidad no tenía nada que reclamarle, pues él nunca le había pedido que salieran, aunque el coqueteo sí se hacía presente de vez en cuando.

De cualquier modo, no se quejaba; esos habían sido los tres mejores años de su vida.

-*-*-*-

Aún no podía controlar la sensación de estar envuelta con una nube espesa dentro de un sueño. Sí estaba consiente de dónde se encontraba y del móvil de la reunión estudiantil que la rodeaba. No obstante, su mente se hallaba nublada por el desconcierto y la traición.

En la distancia escuchó al almirante Barnet llamar al principal involucrado en el asunto, pero no poseía el valor de alzar la vista hacia el cadete. Se empeño en mantener su máscara vulcana de tranquilidad y fijó su mirada al frente.

Unos momentos después, escuchó al joven cadete solicitar la presencia de su acusante. Su respiración se detuvo un segundo completo antes de que se alzara de su asiento y se dirigiera al podio lentamente, con la frente en alto y sin cruzar miradas con el cadete. Agradeció profundamente las enseñanzas de Surak por permitirle presentarse tan estoica como siempre, aunque con cierto aire de tranquilidad; no deseaba que el cadete descubriera lo mucho que le afectaba esa situación.

Citaron a continuación los cargos con los que se acusaba al cadete y las reglas que había violado. Sin embargo, Kirk no era alguien que agachara la cabeza y aceptara las cosas como era, de otro modo no estarían en esa situación para empezar. Por esta razón, la vulcana se vio obligada a señalar el propósito del Kobayashi Maru, lo que desató una guerra de palabras entre ella y el rubio, y antes de que siquiera procesara lo que decía, se vio a sí misma echándole en cara la muerte de su padre.

En ese momento pudo ver el dolor que sus palabras le causaban recorrer los mismos ojos azules con los que se había fascinado, y sintió una morbosa satisfacción por ser la causante de eso. _De nuevo esos ilógicos deseos provocados por la misma persona_, pensó con ironía, controlando su propia irritación. Desde la primera vez que lo había visto, James T. Kirk despertaba emociones muy fuertes en la vulcana, pero era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado y que había aceptado al poco tiempo de conocerlo; lo veía como algo natural en él.

El hilo de sus pensamientos se vio interrumpido cuando otro cadete interrumpió el juicio con una noticia que poco sabía ella que afectaría a millones de personas y a la misma Federación, principalmente la de ella misma.

- Como capitana interina le ordeno que conteste la pregunta.

- Bueno, no voy a hacerlo. Capitana interina

La respuesta altanera del primer oficial interino no la sorprendía, aunque tampoco la complacía. De acuerdo con la tecnología disponible en la Flota, no había modo alguno de que se transportara del planeta en el que lo había abandonado al estómago de la Enterprise; por supuesto, comenzaba a notar que para Kirk en verdad no existían situaciones imposibles.

Lo que sí la sorprendía, sin embargo, era el hecho de que este buscara provocarla, razón por la cual decidió ignorarlo y dirigirse al individuo que lo acompañaba y que hasta entonces había permanecido en silencio. No obstante, el rubio le volvió a demostrar su determinación al llamar de nuevo su atención.

- ¡Ni siquiera la amaste! – gritó de repente el rubio.

T'Pock pudo oír cómo su corazón se quebraba como el cristal, por ilógico que eso fuera. A sus oídos sólo llegaba ese sonido en medio de un repentino silencio a su alrededor. Del mismo modo, todos los presentes en el puente se difuminaron hasta casi desaparecer de su vista, y el único rostro que permanecía claro como el agua era el de Kirk.

Sus ojos se encontraron por un breve instante antes de que no pudiera más. Toda su vida había seguido las enseñanzas de Surak y había adoptado la filosofía de la raza de su padre. Pero en ese momento todo se le olvidó y en su mente sólo había lugar para el dolor, el odio, la traición…

Entonces, explotó.

El viaje de regreso a la Tierra fue el más largo de su vida. T'Pock se encontraba en la cubierta de observación 5 en la Enterprise. Habían sido unos días bastante ajetreados en los que la muerte de un planeta entero había dejado un hueco imposible de llenar en el espacio y en los sobrevivientes. En su corazón.

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan cansada y vulnerable a sus propias emociones como en ese paréntesis entre el calor de la batalla y el papeleo y llanto que vendrían en cuanto volvieran a la base de la Tierra. Cansada, se dejó caer en el sillón más cercano a la ventana del observador. La vista, en otras circunstancias, le habría parecido tranquilizadora, suficiente para concentrarse y meditar, no obstante, en ese momento sólo le recordaba el vacío que había quedado en donde alguna vez estuviese su planeta natal.

No suspiró pesadamente, ni permitió que lágrima alguna se formara en sus ojos, había tenido suficiente demostrando emociones a diestra y siniestra como para seguir así aún a solas. Lo único que se permitió fue dejar de pensar mientras trataba de olvidarse, aunque sólo fuera por unos minutos, de todo aquello que la había tenido atribulada desde hacía unos días. Se permitió olvidarse de los ojos azules que la habían traicionado en un momento, y salvado en el otro; se olvido de su madre, de su planeta, de la Narada… de ella misma.

Permaneció así varios minutos sin moverse, sintiendo el frío del espacio en su mente, observando las estrellas sin mucha atención. Sólo existía el aquí y el ahora, pues era lo que realmente necesitaba para retomar fuerzas antes de enfrentarse al resto de la nave, al resto del universo.

- ¿Podemos hablar?

No fue más que un susurro, apenas audible incluso para ella, más esa voz la sacó de su ensimismamiento como si le hubiesen echado un balde de agua helada de repente. Y no era por la inesperada interrupción del silencio, sino por el dueño de aquella voz, aquél a quien no todavía no sabía cómo estimarlo.

Lentamente, la vulcana parpadeó un par de veces al tiempo que asintió el permiso que su capitán interino había solicitado. Aunque por una parte quería que la dejase sola y no volverle a ver en la vida, por otra, la lógica dictaba que era mejor enfrentar ese tipo de situaciones a la mayor brevedad con el fin de librarse del asunto del mismo modo.

El rubio se acercó a donde ella estaba, sin que ninguno apartara la mirada del infinito que los rodeaba, y se detuvo justo a su lado, manteniendo la distancia. Permanecieron, entonces, unos momentos más en silencio y sin moverse. T'Pock podía percibir cierto nerviosismo emanando del joven a su lado, nerviosismo del que no comprendía su origen, menos aún viniendo de quien venía.

- Perdón. – Dijo finalmente con la cabeza inclinada, en el mismo susurro de antes.

- Tendrá que ser más específico capitán. Por favor aclare a que evento se está refiriendo. – Contestó ella sin alterar su tono plano ni alzar la voz más allá de lo que el rubio lo hacía.

- Por todo. –Dijo titubeante el rubio, seguido por una pausa nerviosa. – T'Pock, yo… - el joven capitán por fin se giró hacia ella, buscando su mirada sin mucho éxito – sé que te sientes traicionada por lo que hice en la prueba del Kobayashi Maru, y bueno, no era esa mi intención… de verdad creí que esa era la respuesta…

Jim rodeó el sofá en el que estaba sentada la morena, se detuvo frente a ella y se hincó hasta quedar en la línea de visión de ella. Ojos azules como el cielo se encontraron con unos cafés, oscuros por el dolor de la traición y la pérdida. Ella lo sabía bien, sabía que sus ojos eran demasiado humanos y que no escondían nada de nadie, principalmente del hombre arrodillado frente a ella.

- T'Pock, también lamento mucho tu pérdida. No sólo de Vulcano, sino también de tu madre. Yo… - de nuevo un titubeo por parte del rubio antes de que éste colocara sus manos cuidadosamente en el regazo de la hija de Sarek - Lamento tanto lo que dije en el puente, nunca quise lastimarte de ese modo. Sabes que no lo hubiese hecho de haber tenido elección.

Ella no se movió. Había esperado muchas cosas de James T. Kirk, algo como el jactarse de su victoria contra Nero, o que siempre sí había tenido él la razón, o que gracias a su capitanía habían salvado a la Tierra y a la Federación en general. Nunca consideró la posibilidad de ver esa otra cara de Kirk. Era algo que la conmovía mucho, le rompía nuevamente todas sus defensas, aunque de otro modo.

Con lentitud cargada de duda, bajó la mirada a donde las manos de Kirk reposaban, observándolas durante unos segundos, antes de levantar una de las suyas posarla sobre las dos en su regazo. Respiró una vez, y luego otra, sin que su pecho se alzará demasiado. Entonces volvió a encontrarse con su cielo personal, esos brillantes ojos de un azul eléctrico, tan expresivos como los de ella misma.

- No, no lo sé. – Susurró segura, fijando una mirada intensa en el hombre frente a ella. – Capitán, no sé qué es lo que quiere, aunque puedo deducirlo por su comportamiento.

Esos brillantes orbes que tanto la hipnotizaban se dilataron con sorpresa y preocupación ante sus palabras, pero antes de que el rubio pudiera decir algo, ella llevó su mano libre a sus labios rosas, evitando cualquier respuesta.

- Aún después de tres años y un mes de conocernos, todavía no logro entender con qué motivo se acercó a mí ese día en la cafetería. – Siguió ella, cansada de guardarse esas palabras durante todo ese tiempo. – No soy el tipo de fémina con la que suele copular; mi cabello no es rubio como a usted le gustan, ni mis ojos son compatibles con el color del cielo terrestre; sé muy bien que no soy lo que ustedes los humanos llaman _la chica de sus sueños_, por lo que estoy 100% convencida de que no se me acercó por mi físico ni por mi personalidad, la cual también difiere por mucho de sus acompañantes regulares. Así que, por favor capitán, no asuma que yo conozco sus intenciones para conmigo porque no es así.

T'Pock no era una mujer de muchas palabras, no; ella solía ir al grano y evitar cualquier conversación prolongada con quién no encontraba compatibilidad alguna. Sin embargo, en ese momento no le importó romper un poco con su comportamiento típico, después de todo se trataba de la misma persona que lograba provocar ese resultado en ella sin esfuerzo alguno aparente.

Estaba cansada y no había logrado meditar durante varios días, al menos no desde que se descubriera quién había alterado la programación del Kobayashi Maru. Por ese mismo motivo no tenía la concentración que necesitaba para controlar el leve temblor de su mano sobre los labios de Kirk; así también, carecía de la voluntad necesaria para sostenerle la mirada luego de haber soltado todo lo que se había guardado sin siquiera un respiro en medio.

Sin embargo, unos gruesos dedos se zafaron de su agarre en su regazo y se posaron suavemente bajo su mentón, alzando sin esfuerzo alguno el rostro hasta que sus ojos se volvieran a encontrar con los azules eléctrico del capitán interino.

- T'Pock, – la llamó con firmeza el rubio sin soltar su mentón, - me acerqué a ti ese día en la cafetería porque cuando te vi por primera vez, una semana antes, sentí algo diferente por ti.

La vulcana inhaló profundamente sin hacer sonido alguno, entonces asintió para invitarlo a continuar. Ya había hablado ella, por lo que le parecía justo escucharlo ahora a él.

- Me tomó una semana hablarte porque primero quería saber quién eras, - continuó aún sin alzar la voz. A T'Pock le pareció que ese momento era muy íntimo y que por ello hablaban así - y Bones era mi única fuente para averiguarlo. Y tienes razón, no me acerqué a ti por tu físico, aunque eso no quiere decir que no eres hermosa.

- Sin embargo, sí me acerqué a ti por tu personalidad. ¿Sabes? Bones siempre me decía que eras insoportable y que parecías un robot aún cuando sermoneabas a alguien, pero no lo decía con malas intenciones, el siempre habla muy mal de aquellos que le caen bien. El punto es... – y ahí volvió a titubear el rubio y un leve rubor cubrió sus pómulos, pero no apartó la vista ni soltó a la vulcana, - T'Pock, desde la primera vez que te vi has estado siempre en mi mente, y desde que te hablé en esa cafetería, había estado esperando graduarme y encontrar el momento adecuado para pedirte que seas mía.

- ¿Hasta que te graduaras? – Preguntó confundida.

- Bueno, - dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa y tímida –es que creí que me rechazarías si te lo pedía antes porque va contra el reglamento de la Academia la relación de instructor/alumno.

_Eres ilógico_, pensó al tiempo que un gran peso metafórico se levantaba de sus hombros y empezaba a relajarse. No podía evitar no creer cada una de las palabras que el rubio le había dicho, y así como si nada, pudo por fin perdonar y olvidar la traición con la que había estado cargando contra él.

- Permiso para hablar abiertamente – pidió alzando la voz para romper con el momento apropósito.

- Permiso concedido – una sonrisa sincera y relajada se dibujó en el rostro del capitán.

- Jim, eres un completo idiota.

- Lo sé.

Kirk sonrió y, enseguida, aferró una mano a la nuca de la vulcana hasta acercarla lo más posible a su cara. Los cálidos labios de la pelinegra se encontraron con los de menor temperatura del rubio. Sin temor ni vacilación alguna, T'Pock le permitió la entrada a la lengua del rubio al tiempo que ella misma exploraba la boca ajena.

Saboreo con deseo la cavidad ofrecida a ella como un manjar; el sabor de Kirk y la calidez de su lengua le hicieron agua la boca. El húmedo aliento del otro en su propia cavidad bucal le provocó un escalofrío en la columna, debilitando sus rodillas como si fueran de gelatina.

Jim Kirk era todo un torbellino de emociones, emociones que sintió la vulcana con tal fuerza que casi sentía que las podía palpar bajo su propia piel. Durante ese momento, fue testigo en primera fila del deseo, el amor y la pasión con la que Kirk se movía siempre, y que desde que lo conocía había podido ver como un espectador lejano.

Si antes le había sido difícil controlar sus propios deseos ilógicos para con ese humano, después de eso le sería simplemente imposible. James T. Kirk siempre sería su T'hy'la.


End file.
